


That Cherry Is Mine

by night_fighter_x



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom Klaus, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, Lemon, Love, M/M, Minor plot, Pillow Talk, Pure sex, Sex, Smut, Some Fluff, Sub Ben, Sweetness, Tentacles, bentacles, eventual Anal Sex, horny klaus, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x
Summary: Klaus wants to fuck Ben and Ben wants a first time... Hopefully it all works out.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 18
Kudos: 211





	1. Seventeen Years

**Author's Note:**

> Season 2 is out!!!! I loved it and the cliffhanger was AmaZIng!!! Can’t wait for season 3!!! Until then here is a Klaus/Ben fanfic that I have been meaning to do for a while!! Hope you enjoy!!

Klaus wasted no time in pinning Ben against the wall of his bedroom. Ben winced slightly at this; as Klaus had made him corporal enough to feel pain in anticipation of the things he had planned for him. Wonderful. 

Since Klaus’ mansion had become a gathering place for his ‘cult’ it had been hard to get any privacy; thankfully enough Klaus had a spare bedroom key and managed to convince everyone that he was in prayer whenever he locked himself up. But he wasn’t. He just needed some time where everyone else was outside; where it was just him and Benny-Boy.

Klaus had dazed Ben enough when hitting him against the wall to press his lips firmly against the other’s with little resistance. As soon as Ben regained his senses however, he quickly pushed the other off. “No! No...” Ben said quickly, panting. “Get... get off...” He continued, making a feeble attempt to shove Klaus off of him; clearly still disoriented and overwhelmed. 

“Shhhhhh.... shhhh... don’t worry Benny, I’ll take good care of you...” Klaus said while attempting to undo the front of Ben’s skinny jeans. “Klaus! Stop... please..!” Ben said, finally breaking free of the other. “Ben....” Klaus said, his voice low and seductive. “You just confessed to being a virgin while inside my body... that’s like, the hottest thing ever.” Klaus said approaching Ben who was, in turn backing up, until he hit a wall; then he was really wishing that he could go through walls at that moment. 

When Ben’s back hit the wall, Klaus grinned. “Klaus! Wait! Stop..!” Ben gasped as Klaus grabbed his wrists, pinning them against the wall on either side of his head before attacking his throat. Ben gasped, but still attempted to protest. “Klaus... this... isn’t how... I want... my... first... time... to be..!” He moaned as Klaus trailed his tongue down his neck. 

“Shit, Ben. You can’t go saying that kind of stuff then.” Klaus whispered as he continued to devour Ben’s collarbone. “I mean, you know those kinds of things turn me on.” Klaus said grinning at Ben’s frustration as he tried to free himself. “What? That your brother has never had sex before? That turns you on?” Ben asked angrily. “Oh yeah, say it again will you?” Klaus asked Ben while nuzzling their noses, keeping a firm hold on Ben’s wrists all the while ignoring the other’s glare.

“And to top it all off you said it while you were me!” Klaus said gleefully, leaning in to steal a kiss that Ben quickly broke. “What does that have to do with it?” Ben asked, eyes narrowed. Klaus shrugged at this. “I dunno, it definitely makes it hotter somehow though...” He said while releasing Ben’s wrists to the other’s surprise. 

“Now to test this... you see... I’ve been practicing...” Klaus said as he closed his eyes; his fists glowed a vivid blue. Suddenly Ben felt his arms being pulled together by the wrists above his head. “What are you-!” Ben started before being interrupted. “Exerting control over your earthly form!” Klaus said, pressing up against a now-bound Ben. “My body, my rules...” Klaus whispered into the other’s ear as his hands busied themselves by finishing undoing Ben’s pants. 

“H-how long have y-you been practicing this?” Ben asked slowly as he panted, his body’s anticipation of sex gradually rising the harder he got. “Mmmmmmm. About a year... or at least from the time that I realized that your ass looked waaaaaayyyyy too great in skinny jeans to not tap that.” So that was it then, Ben’s “big moment”, his “special first night” had already been planned for him. Again, wonderful. 

“I told y-you before... I wanted something-Ah!-Sweet!” Ben gasped as Klaus’ hands finally enclosed around his rock-hard length. “For my first time at least!” Ben continued, whimpering as Klaus began pumping him. Damn he hated being tangible. 

“Oh, I know Benji-Baby, and I promise that I will try to be as gentle as I can possibly be with you.” Klaus whispered as he slowed his quick pace on Ben’s dick, allowing some of the tension to leave the other’s body, as he could now breath easier. As he was stroked Ben instinctively jerked his hips forward into Klaus’ hand. 

“See. If anything your body wants this; craves the sensations that only I can give it.” Klaus mumbled as he unzipped Ben’s sweater; mouthing at the t-shirt beneath it. Ben shivered as he did this, crying out when Klaus found a nipple; thrashing to free himself from the other’s pleasuring ministrations. 

“S-stop..” Ben choked out through the haze of lust that seemed to surround him now; the haze that was Klaus’ influence over his corporeal form. At this Klaus did stop; retreated from his journey down Ben’s torso; standing up and slamming his hands on either side of his head. 

“Listen to me Ben!” Klaus nearly shouted before continuing in a softer tone. “You’re not gonna... get a sweet first time... apart from me. That’s why I’m doing this, because I feel like I owe it to my dead brother who will never get that chance to pop his cherry.” Klaus said gently, looking straight into Ben’s eyes with the most sober and sincere expression that Ben had ever seen on his face. 

“So... you say the word, and I’ll make all this,” he gestured to Ben’s captive wrists. “...disappear. I’ll leave you alone, got it?” Klaus asked. Ben, on the other hand looked conflicted, he was still panting, never breaking their shared gaze as he turned this new information over in his mind. Klaus watched as Ben’s tongue darted out to wet his lips in preparation to speak; it was all Klaus could do not to just tear his clothes off now and have him.

Then Ben spoke. “W-would you be g-gentle w-with me?” He asked, tears of uncertainty glistening in his eyes. Klaus nodded. “If that’s really what you want.” He said, wiping Ben’s eyes tenderly before leaning closer; their lips almost touching. “So it’s ok if kiss you now?” Klaus whispered softly. Ben nodded slowly, eyes averted. Klaus smiled before pressing their lips together more gently than he formerly had; and Ben melted into it. 

He moaned softly, spreading his lips when Klaus’ inquisitive tongue probed at them. Meanwhile while all this was going on Ben had almost forgotten something. “Wait!” He said, turning his head to break the kiss, Klaus continued to pepper butterfly kisses down Ben’s throat as he talked; somewhat distracting him. “I want... to bee... free.. for this. I want... to... feel everything...” He whispered. Klaus, who knew by now that Ben wouldn’t try to escape him (where would he even go?”) relented, releasing the other’s wrists and pausing to see what the other would do.

As soon as he was free Ben wasted no time in grabbing the other’s face and pulling him in for a harsher kiss than Klaus had expected from him. As their mouthed moved against one another Klaus had an idea. “Why don’t we move this to the bed, now that there aren’t any, ‘obstacles’. Klaus said running a hand through Ben’s perfectly gelled hair in order to set his natural curls free. 

Ben stiffened slightly, his; nervousness showing through; before he nodded quickly. Klaus grinned at this, pulling Ben along behind him towards his gigantic king-sized bed. Upon reaching there Klaus turned and looked at Ben holding both of his hands with his own and meeting his eyes, and there it was again; that same thoughtful look that didn’t belong on the junkie’s face. “Do... do you want to fuck me Ben? Or the other way around?” Klaus asked the vulgar question more gently than he usually would. 

Ben’s eyes widened at this, he hadn’t expected a choice; but deep within him he already knew the answer and he had a feeling Klaus did too. “I... I want you to fuck me.” Ben said, and only then did he realize the trap that klaus had set up for him as he looked into Klaus’ lust-blown eyes. Ben snorted; unsure why this was so funny to him. “You just wanted to get me to say it didn’t you?” He said. Klaus grinned. “Maybe..!” He replied as he gently grabbed Ben’s waist, pivoting him and lowering him into his back on the bed. 

Ben looked up at him. Klaus towering over him, arms on either side of Ben’s head; Klaus looking down at him thoughtfully. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Klaus asked; and Ben, who felt so overwhelmed by all of these sensations all at once; Ben, who was now rock hard and dripping; Ben, who wanted this as much as he did. “I do.” Ben said, “I mean, yes. Sorry, wrong ‘first’.” Ben chuckled. 

Klaus smiled softly down at him. “Alright, do you want a safe word? In case you wanna stop?” Ben looked thoughtful for a moment before he leaned up on his elbows to connect their lips in a chaste kiss. When he broke it Ben answered. “N-no, I don’t want us to stop...” Klaus shivered at this, questioning how Ben managed to turn him on so easily inside his mind. “I want us to start.” Ben finished, eyes flickering up to meet Klaus’ own; his pupils blown with lust. 

It made Klaus wanna do unthinkable things to him. Instead he settled for pushing Ben back down and jerking his hips forwards into the other’s groin. Ben gasped at this as somewhere from the wall to the bed Klaus had managed to pull his dick out of his pants without Ben even noticing; the same dick that was now rutting against Ben’s own dripping erection.

“Fuck..!” Ben whispered as Klaus began to rock his hips in a gentle motion. Every pleasurable sensation increased by Ben’s inexperience and virginal nature. Klaus on the other hand, was more than happy to help his brother remove his innocence. More than happy. “Well then... Benny-Boy...” Klaus began as Ben shivered at the use of his nickname. “I guess we’d better get started...”


	2. Nobody Dies. Yay!

Klaus had often fantasized about Ben before (being the kinky bastard that he was most of them involved bondage). But actually having him underneath him; waiting to be fucked; Klaus felt like he was overheating. It was incredible. Different from any other time that he’d had in the past. Maybe it was because he felt connected to Ben outside of their mystic bond; he felt drawn to him emotionally.

And Ben was perfect. Moaning underneath him as Klaus ground their groins together. He had barely done anything and Ben was rock hard. And it was so freakin’ hot. Klaus was grinning like a madman; delighted to be the one driving Ben to this brink of pleasure. “K-Klaus!” Ben stuttered, “I’m gonna...” Klaus could tell he was on the brink of coming and Klaus was eager to push him over the edge. 

“Shhhhhhh, don’t worry Benji. I’m going to make you come again, and again, and again...” Klaus whispered into the other’s ear. “So you don’t have to hold back... just come for me.” At this Ben moaned, his orgasm washing through him as Klaus tugged at his jeans. Taking advantage of Ben’s impaired state to further strip him in preparation.

Ben, who had never felt this sensation before; was floored. He’d read textbooks before; when Klaus had needed a place to stay for the night and had hidden out at their public library. Textbooks that had explained how sex was done. But reading a description was nothing compared to experiencing the real thing. 

Ben was breathing so heavily he felt like he’d just run a marathon. And Klaus, who had clearly enjoyed witnessing Ben go through his first orgasm, was ready to kick things up a notch; quickly beginning to strip Ben of his clothing. His sweater and shirt were the first to go, it was just his pants left. As he was removing them he noticed how tense Ben’s face seemed to be; instead of the blissful and hazy expression that Klaus would have expected from him Ben looked too... focused. 

So Klaus broke his concentration with a kiss - a gentle kiss - before being gingerly pushed away. “S-sorry I just need a minute...” Ben said shakily. “It’s the horror, it’s trying to use me being relaxed as a mean of... escape...” Ben hissed, shivering. Then Klaus had a horribly fantastic idea. “Why don’t you just let them out?” He suggested. Ben laughed, looking at the other’s face. “Oh, wait, you’re serious.” Ben said softly; before continuing in a pained tone, hands over his face. 

“I mean, let’s be real Klaus; the second I let these things out you’re gonna be splattered all over the walls. And it would be all my fault...” Ben whimpered, chewing his lip. Klaus frowned, Ben could control them; mostly. “C’mon,” Klaus begged, using his thumb to tug Ben’s abused lip free from his teeth. 

“You need to be relaxed if this whole ‘sex’ thing is gonna work. Besides even if I die we can still have hot ghost sex and shit together.” Klaus reasoned. Ben puzzled over this for a moment before sighing and looking right at Klaus, eyes narrowed. “Just promise me you won’t do anything stupid.” He whispered. Klaus smirked. “Sorry; I can’t do that, you’ll just have to trust me Benny.” Klaus said in a sing-song voice.

Ben mumbled a series of curses under his breath as he closed his eyes “This is a terrible idea.” He said before he let down his walls. At first it almost seemed as though nothing was going to happen. Then; slowly; one by one they appeared. Curling out of Ben’s abdomen were what looked to be four long octopus tentacles. Not that Klaus hadn’t seen them in battle before. They were just so much - prettier - when they weren’t tearing people in half.

“There you go...” Klaus said in a hushed tone centering himself over Ben and the monster, slotting himself between the four sentient extremities. “Now doesn’t that feel better?” Klaus continued. Looking down at a flushed and bleary Ben who seemed so out of it.

For the first time in his life Ben wasn’t suppressing them. Wasn’t trying to prevent them from killing someone. He was free, and they were free; and Klaus wasn’t dead. Yay.

“It feels... weird...” Ben said slowly, eyes fluttering closed, “... but... not unpleasant..” At this Klaus smiled even brighter. “Good, now just calm down and breath; I’m gonna touch them.” At this Ben’s eyes flew open. “Wait! I don’t know if that’s-ohhhhhh!” Ben cut off on a moan as Klaus trailed a finger up to the tip of the nearest one. They were smooth and cool but they weren’t wet or slimy like normal tentacles. Huh. Oh, and Ben had reacted to them being touched. Hmmmmmmmmmm...

“Hey Benji-Baby?” Klaus sang. “Yes Klaus?” Ben replied with a soft sigh. “Can you feel it when I do this? Klaus asked while softly caressing another one. “Y-yeah...” Ben moaned. He then shivered at the sensations of Klaus touching each one individually with this newfound information.

The tentacles in themselves seemed fine with coiling in the air and simply exploring their surroundings. They hadn’t attempted to remove Klaus’ limbs yet. Thankfully.

“Ah!” Ben cried out involuntarily as Klaus had grabbed one of them in his hand and started gently stroking it. Ben’s dick hadn’t even been touched and yet he was completely hard again. “Well someone’s having fun!” Klaus punctuated the sentence with a roll of his hips just to wring another moan out of Ben. “Can you feel everything Benny? Tell me what it feels like.” Klaus whispered to him.

“It... feels like... like I have five dicks... to be honest...” Ben replied, his tone soft and his words even. When he said this though, Klaus burst out laughing. “Well I guess you lucked out in that department!” He said while trying not to laugh. Ben simply rolled his eyes at this, trying to keep a smile off of his face.

Klaus continued to stroke the nearest tentacle to his left; meanwhile the one to his right was feeling along his right arm. “I think they like me!” Klaus said. Ben snorted. “Well... considering that they tear apart people they don’t like... you’re probably pretty high up on their list.” He replied.

“Of course that doesn’t look to good on their judgement, being friends with you.” Ben jabbed with a grin. Klaus was so close their lips were brushing. “Wow, ok, y’know what, fuck you.” Klaus countered smartly. Then Ben smirked and said. “Well you did promise to fuck me earlier, and yet you haven’t made good on your promise.” Ben fluttered his lashes as he said this and it nearly made Klaus; the self-dubbed Queen of Edging; come right then and there. Ben was just so pretty...

Then Klaus dipped down for a hungry kiss, desperate to even touch Ben; even just to make sure he was real and this wasn’t another vivid fantasy.

Ben met him with the same need, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. When they broke it for air both of them were panting for breath. “Please... Klaus... just..!” Ben whimpered. Klaus raised a brow at this before saying. “I’m sorry Benji-Baby but you’ll have to be more specific than that.” Ben; in turn glared at him once more. “You’re such a dick...” he said, rolling his eyes. “Funny; since that’s exactly what you need right now.” Klaus countered.

“You’re the worst.” Ben grumbled. “You know you love me..!” Klaus sang, the glee in his tone evident. “Fine,” Ben growled. “But I’m not going to say it again after this...”

Klaus smirked darkly as Ben continued with his request. “Can you please just fuck me already?!” Ben said, thr exasperation evident jn his tone. “Well I could have done without the attitude but...” At this Klaus leaned over him seductively. “It’s good enough for me...” He said, tracing Ben’s collarbone with his tongue.

“But, just to be clear,” Klaus said, tone caring. “You’re ok with this, right?” His eyes were wide and sober and he was acting so... considerate. Ben didn’t know where Klaus had gone but he was more than happy to let whoever this was stand in for him.

“Yeah, I want this.” Ben said breathlessly. As he said this he realized how much he actually did want this; although he had been protesting earlier he was also the same one begging for it now. Had Klaus always been this nice? If so Ben would have made a move on him a long time ago - or at least reciprocated one of Klaus’.

But this was perfect. He wanted Klaus to be his first. Wanted him to show Ben how much he loved him.

Just then Ben was jolted back to reality by a very horny Klaus tugging on one of the tentacles that were encircling him. Oh, fuck. Klaus smirked down at Ben, kissing him fiercely as he was coming undone...


	3. Drowning

Klaus needed to do two things at once. Not abandon Ben and find some lube. Fuck. Where was Five when you needed him. Thankfully, Klaus remembered the emergency tube that he usually left under his pillow so the most he needed to do was lean over Ben for a minute or two.Thank God it was still there.

Ben was still a mess of horny tentacles around him; the long extremities seeming to feed off of their host's lust. Klaus loved them. Loved how they were the hidden parts of Ben; how they made him act all flustered when Klaus caressed them; Ben could feel it as if it were his own skin being touched.

He quickly opened the lube, squeezing some onto his fingers. He hadn't even noticed that he himself was still mostly dressed. It didn't really matter though, because this was about Ben, not Klaus. He eagerly dipped his fingers down between Ben's thighs and past his cock, pressing gently against the other's hole.

Ben was already practically vibrating beneath him and he hadn't even gotten a finger into him yet. Damn. When he finally did slip a finger into him Ben's breath hitched. "Are you ok? Too much?" Klaus asked. Ben shook his head in the negative, taking his time to catch his breath before responding.

"M-more." He whined, pushing down onto Klaus' finger insistently. Klaus grinned. "As you wish." Klaus said, slipping another finger in beside the first; he was so fucking tight... Ben groaned at this new sensation but somehow he still had enough coherency to speak. "The P-Princess Bride? R-really?" He asked causing Klaus to chuckle . "Yes really. You're my little buttercup." Ben laughed slightly at this before Klaus crooked his fingers and it cut off into a moan. "J-just hurry up! Ben whined.

"I... need..!" Ben was cut off as Klaus managed to insert a third finger alongside the rest scissoring them until Ben felt loose enough. The tentacles were clearly enjoying themselves, curling together at the pleasure. All the while Ben was moaning like crazy, the sounds sent tingles all throughout Klaus' skin as if it were on fire. And he loved it.

When Klaus finally felt that Ben was prepared he removed his fingers; causing Ben to whimper at the loss; and instead pressed the head of his dick gently against Ben's hole. "This is it," Klaus whispered teasingly into Ben's ear, arms by his head; boxing him in. "Your last chance to change your mind. Hm?"

Klaus let the unspoken question hang in the air for a moment, desperately trying to prevent his hips and dick from just thrusting into Ben's waiting body. The only response he got, however, was Ben grabbing his hips and using that leverage to jerk Klaus into him.

Fuck. That was a good feeling.

Ben moaned, trying to focus more on the pleasure than the twinge of pain that the motion had earned him. He shallowly took Klaus deeper and deeper until he had taken him fully. Klaus let him do all of this by himself, partly to allow Ben some semblance of control and partly because Klaus couldn't remember his own name.

As soon as he'd sank into Ben's warm, wet, heat, all of his brain cells had fried. Leaving only a sex-thirsty mess that was trying very hard not to instantly come. The tentacles; and Klaus wasn't sure if Ben was controlling them or not; instantly wrapped around him, keeping him where he was. Then Ben spoke. "M-move..!" He whispered.

So Klaus did just that. He pulled slowly out of the other only to thrust back into him, causing Ben to choke and moan. And wasn't that a beautiful sight, Ben, soaked in pleasure beneath him, sounds of contentment falling from his lips. Beautiful.

Klaus continued with the motion, gradually picking up speed. Trying to keep his focus even as Ben moaned beneath him and one of the tentacles wrapped themselves around his throat, choking him just right. So he retaliated, leaning down and finding a nipple, causing Ben to cry out, one of Klaus' hands simultaneously finding his dick.

Soon enough he was slamming into Ben, who was hiccuping at the overstimulation. So much, so much, so much, too much. "K-Klaus..?" Ben whined, "I'm gonna..!" Ben had hardly finished his sentence before he was coming, moaning as his entire body was set alight with pleasure, eyes rolling back into his head.

Klaus watched with a grin as Ben found his high, tentacles falling limp; mirroring the exhaustion of their host. Klaus wasn't finished with him yet. He continued with his pace, chasing his own pleasure.

Ben whimpered at the overstimulation of his sensitive parts but still attempted to thrust down against him, wanting Klaus to reach his peak too. When Klaus caught Ben's half-lidded gaze, saw the emotions swimming in those eyes; care, joy, devotion.

Love.

That was it. He came, collapsing on top of the other. Ben had looked at him with so much love in that single gaze. So much love; for him. Someone like him who didn't deserve someone as good as Ben.

Suddenly a hand on his face brought him out of his thoughts. He surfaced from them as if he'd been drowning, and was brought back to earth by the two most beautiful almond-shaped eyes fluttering shut as their owner gently kissed him.

Ben kissed him softly, sweetly; much like his demeanour would suggest. And Klaus returned it; until they ran out of oxygen and broke it in order to breathe. Both panting to catch their breath, twin smiles of elation plastered on their faces. "That... was incredible." Ben breathed, grinning.

Klaus smirked in return. "Good enough for your first time?" He asked. He tried to come across casual as he asked this but the way he fidgited with Ben's hair was enough to give away how serious he felt about it. Ben smiled softly, caressing Klaus' head as he answered. "Yes, more than good enough for my first time."

Klaus visibly brightened at this. "Good..." He said quickly; a darker smile replacing his old one. "... because I have a few ideas about next time..." Ben groaned as he said this but was unable to contain the flutter of pleasure that he felt at those words. 

"You're the worst, you fuck me once and all you can think about is the next time." He teased, playfully whacking Klaus with a nearby pillow. "Careful, you know what dirty talk does to me." Klaus said, his voice rumbling from his chest in a deep way that made Ben shiver. "Idiot." Ben mumbled, simply because he felt like it.

"Hmmmmm..." Klaus hummed into Ben's neck. "But I'm your idiot, right?" Klaus asked. Ben laughed at this. "Yes. You are my idiot." He confirmed. Klaus smiled that wonderfully charismatic smile, the sobriety in his eyes was striking but appealing. "Good. I wouldn't want to be anything else." He said softly, leaning down for a kiss.


End file.
